


Bucky Does All The Work

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (if you squint), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Gentle Dom Steve, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Bucky didn't really plan on turning this thankfully quiet evening in front of the TV to sobbing on Steve's dick because the fucker won't let him bruise the back of his ass from riding him so hard but, that's what happened so he supposes he can live with it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Bucky Does All The Work

Bucky isn’t entirely sure how he let’s Steve do this to him. Well, that’s a lie and- Christ - everyone knows it. This time however he isn’t sure how he agreed to ride Steve while they were still pretending to watch whatever is playing on the TV instead of fully engaging in the messy, heated makeout session that had started not far from an hour ago. 

Steve had hauled Bucky into his lap like he weighed nothing, manhandling him to spread his strong thighs and press their chests together. Whispering how he can’t keep his hands off Bucky, he loves him too much. The kisses that had ensued made Steve growl and hump forward, thickly pressing his dick against where Bucky’s was quickly fattening up in his sweats. 

“You wanna ride me babydoll?” Steve’s low, growling voice had purred at him eventually. Bucky didn’t respond, couldn't really, being held so close to his guy’s chest and feeling him pulse through both layers of thin clothing. He keened and ground his hips forward, trying to convey that he didn’t want to fucking move, this was too good as it was. The chuckle Steve let out rumbled in his chest, “We don’t gotta move darlin’, jus’ -” He cut himself off. Wriggling slightly to hold up a tube of lude, triumphant look painting his handsome face. 

Bucky snorted but didn’t otherwise complain. 

Steve’s huge palms came down to his ass, giving it a good swat before pulling Bucky’s sweats down just below his perfect ass. Moaning breathily into Steve’s slick mouth Bucky let his head fall back, enjoying the rough groping. He rolled his hips back in the inviting way he knows kills the blond trying not to smirk when both of Steve’s hands grip his ass, spreading his cheeks and dryly petting a finger over his hole. 

“Come on big guy, you gotta put your money where that mouth is, put somethin’ in me.” Bucky pants up at the ceiling, grinding down against the tease of a finger. A soft laugh greets his pleas along with a now lubed up finger that goes back to circling his rim, Bucky whines. 

The tip of his finger slides in, smoothly with all the extra lube Steve insists on using only to tease Bucky about how wet he gets. During particularly dirty sessions Steve will sometimes shut his mouth for once and just let the wet noises surround Bucky until Bucky is the one whining about how wet he is begging Steve to fill him up more.  
This time Steve just sticks most of his finger in, knowing Bucky can take it, hell, with the amount he fucks his guy he’d be partially concerned if he couldn’t take one finger fairly easily. Bucky makes an embarrassing noise, leaning down to devour Steve’s mouth, effectively muffling himself and forcing Steve to swallow every hungry sound that comes out of him. 

Not soon enough another finger comes to join the first, teasing at his rim before sliding in more slowly then the first. Once the second thick digit is in Bucky lets himself clench around it and bear down, wanting all he can get. A soft slap kisses the olders ass, “Quit it doll, you’ll take wha’ I give you.”

He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding his head. Steve kisses the underside of his jaw because with his head tilted back he can’t reach his lips and scissors his fingers carefully. Letting the muscles open up around the intrusion on their own before beginning to push another into his guy. Just the tip of the third makes Bucky go a little more crazy, whining but staying as still as he can. 

Steve kisses and licks and drags his teeth over Bucky’s nipples in a nonverbal reward for just taking what he’s given. His dick twitches. He whines at the sensation, precum flicking further over the bottom of his stomach, some of it starting to drip off and onto his own thighs. The following garbled noise he gets out of the brunnet when he laves more attention over Bucky’s nipples sounds suspiciously like please. 

He takes pity, making sure quickly that his guy is effectively stretched out over all three of his fingers before pulling them out. Wiping them on Bucky’s trembling thigh to get another desperate sound from him. 

At the pleading noises from Bucky Steve gets an idea, an evil idea but evil in the way that he knows Bucky’s brain will short circuit from being so turned on. 

He doesn’t slick up his cock immediately and push up into Bucky. Instead he throws Bucky around a little more, positioning them back to chest, hushing Bucky’s wrecked but questioning whimpers. Usually the point of Bucky riding Steve is so Steve can get as deep as possible and watch his guy’s face. Whenever Bucky gets fucked deep he pretty much loses his head so Steve isn’t sure how long this will go on for but it’ll be worth it he thinks. 

“You’ll like this Buck, I promise.” He drawls, pleased to find his mouth is right at his ear. 

He leans farther back into the couch, getting both thick arms around Bucky’s torso, one going to his pecs the other lower on his waist before slipping back to his own cock. Slicking it up and trying not to laugh aloud at the way Bucky literally perks up at the sound, the brunette’s arms coming up and back to get a hold on Steve- knowing what’s coming next. 

The push of Steve’s dick up into Bucky’s quickly melting body is smooth, Steve knows with how easy his fingers went into him he won’t need any pausing along the way to sliding home to take all of him, he thinks briefly about stopping anyway just to feel Bucky’s blunt nails dig into him and hear the wail of desperation he’ll let out. But he’s about to be mean so he doesn’t. 

When the front of his hips meet with Bucky’s ass he does pause, allowing him to adjust just a little more, savoring the way Bucky’s ass presses thickly against him. Pondering abandoning his plans to fuck up into Bucky hard enough to turn that fucking ass bright red. 

Inhaling he hums against Bucky instead- waiting for him to give him the go ahead. 

When the little nod and wiggle comes from Bucky Steve fights back his smirk, biting the inside of his cheek. There’s that wail he thinks when Bucky realizes Steve isn’t moving. He whines, helpless when he’s speared on the younger’s cock like this. 

“St- Steeeve. Holy ffff-uck, pl please move!” Bucky’s voice is uneven and high- somehow he’s already gone enough to beg. Steve groans into the sweaty skin of Bucky’s neck, trying to not sound smug when he asks why Bucky can’t move? The shrill moan ripped from Bucky’s throat is enough protest for Steve to start coaxing him, panting at the tight clench of Bucky’s body. 

“Come on baby, you don’t need me ta make you feel good. You’re a big boy,” He thrusts up harshly once to get him going “you can rock yourself back on my cock, ya’ know feel it reaaal deep this way-” 

He’s cut off by Bucky’s overwhelmed sob and the beginning of a complaint that dies with another mean upward thrust of his hips. He clenches down tighter, Steve can tell he’s thinking so he keeps murmuring shit he knows makes Bucky weak. 

Eventually the little helpless twitches of his hips turn into still jerky but bigger movements, ones that have Steve groaning and Bucky keening. 

Growing more and more confident with Steve’s filthy coos in his ear making his face and belly heat up Bucky starts actually bouncing up and down on his guy’s cock. Shoving himself down much harder than Steve would if he were controlling his thrusts but the near-scream wailing sounds he’s making have Steve’s concern flying out of the window. 

By the time Bucky’s built up enough of a rhythm to start making those hiccupping sobs that mean he’s close Steve has had another idea (how when he had the view of Bucky’s ass right there looking like that- he has no clue but it’s happened). Steve reaches down and stills Bucky’s powerful, trembling thighs spreading them wide enough he makes an embarrassed whine. Bucky pulls at Steve’s hair where both of his hands had been anchored throughout his time bouncing on his dick, making pitiful noises, trying to put himself enough to complain or be angry. 

Steve runs his hands up and down his thighs to calm him a little, “Hush you, you know how fucking good you look like that?” He pinches Bucky’s ass when he doesn’t respond before going on, “You look fucking filthy Buck, so desperate for dick you’ll do all the work? That’s just dirty, baby. Gagging to be on my cock so much that you’ll cling to me and whine to try and get me to fuck you, yeah?” 

All he gets from Bucky is an open mouth pant that would’ve been a scream if he could’ve breathed in that moment. So he circles his hips, just lifting them up the tiniest bit to get a rise out of his guy. And does he, Bucky rolls his head to the side and messily tries to kiss him while moaning brokenly. Unable to close his mouth or move at all he’s so cock-drunk.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do with ya’ Buck, you’re so greedy I’m gonna make you keep grinding back on much cock like the desperate thing you are” Bucky makes a sharp wailing sound “BUT- you haveta go slow.” Another noise is ripped from his throat, sensing that as nice as it’ll be to get more pleasure he’s gonna pay for it, Steve lets himself smirk and lick straight into Bucky’s lax mouth before continuing. “You’re gonna go slow, or, you’re not gonna cum.” 

The threat lands, making Bucky’s eyes go wide and water, more tears falling down his cheeks. 

He chuckles, “Yeah doll, don’t think I won’t do it. Won’t make you go to bed all achy, your perfect dick and balls all swollen from not getting what you need.” He slaps the inside of Bucky’s thigh getting a high feminine moan out of him, “show me what you need.” He growls out the command. 

No time wasted Bucky gets to it, lifting off of Steve slowly and lowering himself at the same snail’s pace. Panting constantly, letting his head freely loll back on Steve’s wide shoulder. Unintentionally making some of the hottest, most fucked-out faces Steve has ever seen. 

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Bucky to start sobbing again, losing his breath to both his wrecked sounds and the grip Steve has around his chest to keep him from speeding up. Even worse than the noises he’s making it’s not even that long before he’s close to cumming again, his thighs are shaking even worse now, bunching with the effort of not just using all of his depleted strength to slam down on Steve’s cock and takes what he needs- no matter if he’ll be able to feel it until next week. 

He’s not gonna last, he knows, the slow rocking is making his insides latch that much harder onto Steve’s dick. He feels every impressive inch slide into him, every ridge and vein rubbing against his rim. 

And even though he knew it was gonna be over fast he didn’t think it would be this fast. The desperate keens and horrified moans he’s making must sound enough like the other broken noises he’s been choking out that it doesn’t bother Steve, instead he pulls Bucky back. Somehow forcing them even closer to each other and rumbling out, “Good boy” directly into his ear that’s punctuated by a deep gutted sound and that’s it. 

He’s gone.

He hears his own screams and wails from underwater, white invading his vision from under his eyelids. He can’t fucking breath his orgasm hits him so hard, pummling him from his head to his toes. God, fuck, he feels so good. He feels the throb of his cock in his teeth, it’s ripped out of him, his own cum painting his stomach and chest and neck. 

Vaguely, still riding the heavenly and overwhelming waves of aftershocks, he feels Steve orgasm in him. His release filling him up even more, making his eyes roll back even more. Just knowing Steve got off on him cumming makes Bucky feel like he’s been thrown off the edge again. 

When Bucky comes back into his lax body he’s being laid down on their bed, feeling Steve’s arms release the cradle they had him in so he can be set down. He must whine or make some sort of noise because Steve is saying something to him. It’s too far away for him to hear for the first half but he realizes it doesn’t matter because the other half is nonsensical endearments and soft sounds. 

“Hi” Steve smiles dobily at him and it dawns on Bucky, he feels his face heat up- oh no. He broke a rule, well, a request. The principle still stands, he wasn’t supposed to cum and he came so fucking hard he lost track of time. Oh no- 

“Hey, Buck, you’re okay. We’re okay?” The statement isn’t as sturdy as Bucky knows Steve wants it to be, but he breathes in and starts talking again “Was- was that too much? I know you don’t usually- uhh” he cheeks pinken “disobey me. Did I-”

“NO!” Bucky realizes how sharp it comes out only after he’s said it, clearing his throat he tries again. “No, I, that was- was really good. I really liked it” he laughs at himself now, definitely the same shade of pink as Steve “I- yeah, I really liked it. A little too much if you couldn’t tell.” 

Steve chuckles, still standing over him at the side of the bed before finally getting onto the bed and straddling him, “That’s- uh- good, real good Buck. But, that was the first time I I, er, we did that so I’m not gonna punish you for coming without permission, alright?” The beginning is shaky but by the end that cocky, charming confidence Bucky is used to seeing in the bedroom is back. 

He smiles, pulling Steve down to him to say “ ‘kay” right onto his lips before kissing him.


End file.
